Thank You
by I'm Still So Deep
Summary: It's been five years since Kid Buu has been defeated, and Bulma and Vegeta make the decision to have a second child. Everything seems to be going well for them. . .that is until a visitor from the past brings them shocking news that turns their world upside down.


**Thank You**

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I'm the author formerly known on my old account as I'm So Deep I Can't Speak, and this is the first story on my new account. I have listed on my profile page why I made a new account so if anyone that is familiar with my old stories wants to know why I made this account instead it's all listed there for you. This was a story I had been wanting to publish (and often talked about it) for a long while; I had it set and ready a year ago to publish but I didn't deem it good enough. But this story has been all I've thought about the past year so I figured I would do my best to publish it and finish it (I am determined to finish it because the ending will show why I picked the title for this story). On my other account I had B/V stories set in different canon periods (those 'mysterious' 3 years before the androids showed up, those 7 years after Cell, etc.), and this one I basically wanted be an epic about what happened in the ten year gap after Kid Buu was defeated: about how Bra came to be, about how Goku and Vegeta's friendship has evolved, and I also want to focus on Trunks who in this story is just now a teenager and how he grows and matures throughout, especially when a plot twist comes.**

**Okay, enough of my rambling! Here is chapter one to my story and I hope everyone likes it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.**

* * *

It was a warm sunny day outside of Capsule Corporation where the entire Z fighter gang had gathered for Trunks' thirteenth birthday party. It was a huge occasion put together by Bulma, and she wanted nothing more than to give her son the best birthday that he had ever had, inviting everyone to join in on the celebration. The birthday boy himself was sitting in the center of the room with Goten, chowing down on an assortment of foods such as chicken legs and corn on the cob, crumbs flying in every direction. Mrs. Briefs was handing out pieces of cake to everyone, smiling cheerfully and rambling on about how old her grandson was as she did so, while Dr. Briefs handed out cups of ice cream. Gohan and Videl, who had just returned from their honeymoon a few days ago, were sitting at a table with Piccolo, Yamcha, Hercule, Majin Buu, Krillin and Android 18, telling them all about their lush trip to a secluded desert island. Goku and Chi-Chi were sitting at the end of the table; Chi-Chi looking on in horror as Goku crammed four pieces of cake into his mouth at the same time, making her hesitate to take a bite of her own piece of cake. Vegeta, like always, was off in a corner by himself, eyeballing Goku's eating frenzy with disgust as he took a sip of his beer.

Bulma finished looking around the room and smiled to herself; everyone was still exactly the same as they had always been, and for that she couldn't be more thankful. It was so good to have everyone together again; they all hadn't been able to get together as much since the defeat of Kid Buu almost five years ago, so this day just made the gathering all the more special.

"Hey, Bulma! You did such a great job throwing this party, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves," Chi-Chi smiled warmly as she made her way over to her friend, no longer wanting to sit and watch her husband devour everything in sight.

She turned to her raven-haired friend and beamed. "Yeah, I'm so glad. I worked on planning this party for months, and I fought tooth and nail to bake this cake last night," she gestured with her fork to the plate of cake she was holding in her hand. She was the first to admit that she had never been blessed with the ability to be a great cook; she always left it up to her mother to decide what to make for the family meals. But the determined scientist wanted to give baking a cake for Trunks' milestone birthday a try, thinking that it couldn't be _that_ hard since she was a genius after all. Boy, had she been wrong. She was up all night trying to figure out how to get it just right, and around two o'clock in the morning she had finally got it to be presentable looking, decorating it with green icing, which was Trunks' favorite color, and placed thirteen candles on top of it. She only hoped her newly-teenage son appreciated it.

Chi-Chi winked playfully at her friend. "Obviously if Goku and the other Saiyans are each eating about fifteen pieces each of it, it must be good. I really liked it, you should be proud of yourself. Why, it may even be better than something I would make!"

"Thanks, Chi-Chi," Bulma giggled, tucking a strand of her shoulder-length teal hair behind her ear. "But I'm not really sure that Trunks appreciates it; he's definitely been starting to act like a teenager these last couple of days. Apparently I'm uncool and so is everything I do."

The younger woman shook her head, taking a delicate sip of her beverage. "Don't let it stress you out. All teenagers are like that in the beginning; it's just a phase and will eventually wear off. I just can't believe my Goten will be a teenager next year. Time has flown by these last few years."

"Yeah, it has," Bulma responded quietly, munching on her last bite of cake solemnly, her mind clouded with memories of when Trunks was younger, how pleasant and happy he used to be. She did acknowledge that her son had always had a high-strung attitude just like his father, but he had never been as brash as he had been acting recently. "My Trunks isn't a baby anymore. . .I guess I'm gonna have to learn to get used to it."

"Say," Chi-Chi began in a low whisper, leaning in closer to Bulma so that only she could hear. "If I tell you something you promise to keep it just between us?"

Bulma nodded, her sapphire eyes wide and curious.

"Well," Chi-Chi picked back up, "me and Goku were talking the other night about possibly having another child."

"Holy hell, are you serious?!"

"Mhm! Don't get me wrong I love my two boys more than life itself, but to tell the truth I have always dreamed of having a little girl. And life has been so blissful since Goku was given another chance at living; I thought now would be the perfect time to add to our little family. Goku isn't too sure about it, though. He said that he would have to think it over more."

"Wow," Bulma mouthed, unsure of what to say as she processed all that her friend had just said.

Chi-Chi snuck a glance over at her son and her now daughter-in-law, her lips curving up as she saw Gohan's arm wrapped around Videl, pulling her small frame closer to him. "The good thing is, no matter what, if Goku decides he doesn't want to try for another kid, I know that Gohan and Videl will surely give me grandchildren very soon, and that's even better than me having another kid!"

Bulma looked over at the couple fondly, noticing how young and in love they were, which in her eyes was the most precious thing in the whole world. "I'm sure those two love birds won't waste any time before they decide to start making babies. That must be exciting for you, though, to know that you could be a grandmother really soon. It will definitely be a long before I ever become one."

A sudden twinkle appeared in Chi-Chi's eyes, a sly grin appearing on her face. "Hey, Bulma, if you don't mind me asking. . .have you and Vegeta talked about wanting another child?"

Her face became frantic, as if some big secret had been let out. Of course she wanted another child; that was something she had always desired. In fact, it had actually been on her mind a lot lately, since she had greatly been missing the feeling of having a baby around the house. But she hadn't said a word to her husband about it. He had never brought the subject up, and she figured that there was no way he would want one. Trunks' birth had been quite rocky for them after all.

"I admit I would really like another child. . .I have also always wanted a little girl to dress up and spoil. However, I don't think Vegeta would be down for it. He didn't even want Trunks at first and almost left me because of it. I don't know how he would react to the thought of me wanting another one."

Chi-Chi let out a sympathetic cluck and put a hand on Bulma's shoulder. "Now come on, you don't know that for sure! Vegeta has changed a LOT these last few years. Who knows, maybe he wants one, too. He could just be unsure of how to approach you about it. You really need to talk to him about this."

"I don't know, Chi-Chi. . .I thi-"

"MOM! Can I open my presents now?!"

Bulma halted what she was about to say, turning around to see her son, who was now nearly as tall as her, hopping from one foot to the other with icing smeared all over his face. For a boy that wanted to be treated more like an adult he sure wasn't acting like it.

"First off, did you like the cake I baked you?"

Trunks took the back of his hand and wiped off the icing that covered practically his entire face. "Eh, it was okay. Definitely not the best I've ever had, probably would have liked it more if grandma made it."

Bulma looked over at Chi-Chi, who was taken aback by Trunks' bitter response. "See what I mean about the attitude?" And once her friend nodded quickly she turned back to her son, letting out a deep sigh. "Well then, I guess you can go ahead and open up your presents since that's your main concern. Just be sure to thank everyone for what they gave you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Trunks snipped, tossing his hand out in front of him. "Goten! Get your hiney over here and help me open my presents!"

"Okay!" The younger half-Saiyan said cheerfully, stuffing his face with one last piece of cake before running over to his friend.

The two boys made their way over to the stack of presents, their eyes widening in glee as they did so. "I can't believe all this is for me! Even though I should have gotten more stuff than this," Trunks quipped before opening up one present, not even bothering to read the card attached to it, flinging it down onto the floor next to his feet.

"Socks?! Who the heck would give an awesome person like me socks for my thirteenth birthday?!"

"Uhhh. . .my mom. . ." Goten said bashfully, his dark eyes staring at the discarded card on the floor.

"Really, Goten? You're supposed to be my best friend, and yet you let your mom buy me socks?! You've lost some cool points," Trunks sneered, throwing the socks over his shoulder.

Just as he was about to reach for another present he was sure he would deem unworthy, he felt a tap on his shoulder. The young teenager turned around to see Master Roshi smiling wide with flushed cheeks, obviously drunk from the sake he had in one hand, while the other hand was placed behind his back, as though he was hiding something.

"Trunks," the old turtle hermit started with a chuckle, "I just wanted to stop by and give you the greatest gift you'll ever receive. This present is in honor of you growing from a boy to a man."

"Alright," Trunks snorted skeptically, hiking up one of his eyebrows. His azure eyes then widened at the gift that Master Roshi pulled out from behind his back.

"One of your magazines!"

Master Roshi smiled in delight, pulling his sunglasses down his nose so that he could take one last look at the scantily clad girl on the cover. "I knew you would appreciate it. Now you take good care of that, my boy. I hope it brings you as much pleasure as it brought me."

"Thanks old man, I'll be sure to, uh, 'treasure' it," Trunks grinned impishly, clutching the magazine closely.

Goten waited until Master Roshi went over towards Bulma and his mother to now aggravate them before moving closer to Trunks to further investigate his new present. His innocent eyes widened as Trunks flipped through the magazine. "Eww! It's a bunch of nasty naked girls! Who would want to look at that?"

"The fact that you just said that shows what a child you are."

"Hey! That's not very ni-"

He trailed off as Vegeta approached them, his arms crossed in his usual stance.

Trunks panicked as he looked up at his father, fumbling with the magazine in his hand. No matter how cocky he could be towards his mother, he wouldn't dare cross his father. He wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass if he ever talked back to him.

"Son, what did that lecherous old man just give to you?" the Saiyan Prince pried, eyeing the item his son was attempting to hide behind his back.

"Nothing, Dad. It was just a dumb little present. Nothing major."

"You think I buy that?" Faster than the speed of light, Vegeta reached behind his son and grabbed the magazine, crumpling it in the process.

"Dad, please don't tell Mom! She'll take it away!" Trunks pleaded, grabbing Vegeta's shirt sleeve.

Vegeta stared down at the magazine with a blank expression, both of the boys holding their breath in anticipation of what he would say. After deliberation he threw it down in front of Trunks, turning away from his son. "If you want to keep that then you must face the consequences of it if your mother ever finds out about it."

"Okay. . ." Trunks mumbled under his breath, hiding it beneath the stack of presents so Bulma could not see it.

The Saiyan Prince was making his way back over to the corner where he had been standing previously until a taller form stopped him in his path.

"Kakarot. What the hell do you want?"

Goku looked down at Vegeta with his usual friendly smile, pausing to take a sip of his drink. "I haven't really talked to you in a while so I just wanted to see how you've been doing."

Vegeta shrugged, lingering his gaze to the other side of the room. "I've been fine I guess. As fine as I could possibly be living on this measly planet."

Goku tilted his head slightly. "How have you and Bulma been doing?"

"Things are. . .well. Why is it any business to you?" Vegeta spat, scowling faintly.

"I was just wondering. I know that Chi-Chi had been asking me if I was ready to have another child, and I didn't know if maybe Bulma had been doing the same to you," Goku shrugged simply, his eyes wandering over to where their wives were standing across the room.

"Even if such a thing had been brought up by my mate why would I tell you about it?"

"Well, we are friends now, right?"

Vegeta's eyes widened, his muscles tensing slightly. Friend may be a bit of a . . .strong word, but he no longer hated his fellow full-blooded Saiyan, though he admitted he still dreamed of the day he would beat him in battle.

". . . To answer your question, Bulma has said no such thing about such a matter. And I can't imagine she ever would."

"Why you say that?"

"I. . .just don't think that that's something that she wants."

"Is it something YOU want?" Goku quizzed, his lips twitching into a smile.

Vegeta let out a gasp, taken aback by his question. To be honest, he had never really given the subject much thought. He knew he wasn't the best father around, despite attempting to be a much better one since the fight with Kid Buu. The possibility of having another child made him think that maybe he could do better the second time around, but he wasn't sure at all how Bulma felt about it.

"Enough of these pointless questions, Kakarot! Leave me be!" Vegeta snapped, growling angrily with clenched teeth.

Goku smiled and shook his head before turning away. "Okay, okay. I won't bother you about it anymore. But maybe you should think about it, you know?"

"No, I don't know," Vegeta grumbled under his breath as his eyes settled on his wife, who was monitoring Trunks opening his presents, her face troubled as their son seemed displeased with everything he had been given.

"Would she want another child?" he mused to himself. Now that Kakarot had brought it up it was all he could think about.

_Damn him._

One thing was for sure: if she wanted another child she would have to bring it up herself; he would not go to her and see what she would say. That could complicate things, which was the last thing he wanted since their bond had only strengthened the past few years.

Everything was just right with them and nothing would change that.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

A few hours later after the party was over Bulma stood outside of Trunks' room, waiting for him to finish up in the bathroom down the hall so that she could give him his present that she had got him. She had decided to give it to him in private, thinking that it was a very thoughtful and special gift she had selected, and she couldn't wait to see what his reaction would be. For his past birthdays she had always gotten him something of the latest technology that she knew he would love, but this year she wanted to keep it more modest, hoping that this gift would mean more to him than anything else he had ever received from her. She looked down at the wrapped box in her hand and sighed. On second thought, if he viewed her present like he did the rest of them, then he probably wouldn't be too thrilled with it.

"No, he will have to love it," she mentally assured herself. After all, this one had sentimental meaning; it wasn't just an item of clothing or something basic like everything else he had received earlier. She had thought long and hard about what to get him, and what she finally came up with she deemed perfect for his milestone birthday.

The sound of the bathroom door opening startled her out of her thoughts, and she looked over to see her son rubbing his eyes gingerly as he approached her.

"Please tell me that's a present for me!" he grinned wickedly, rushing up to her and greedily sticking his hands out to grab it.

Bulma jerked the present backwards out of Trunks' hands, an unyielding look appearing on her face. "Now, Trunks, before you open this I want you to know I wanted this to be a special gift for you, something that you would always remember and cherish the rest of your life. So I really hope you appreciate it."

"Aww, Mom, I bet it's the new Storm City video game that just came out! I knew I could count on you for nothing but the best just like with all my other birthday presents from you!" Trunks exclaimed, his eyes lighting up as Bulma placed the present back in his grasp.

"Well, this year I wanted to give you something more meaningful so hopefully I won't disappoint you," she said quietly, biting down on her thumb as Trunks ripped of the wrapping paper in a flash, not even bothering to read the tiny card she had attached to it.

His look of happiness was wiped off his face as he finally discovered what was inside the box, his eyes full of puzzlement, trying his best to decipher why he was given such a thing. He pulled out a black picture frame that had a picture of a much younger Bulma holding a chubby infant Trunks wrapped in a blue blanket on the day he was born, his small eyes closed as he appeared to be in a deep sleep. He studied the picture for a minute, an expressionless look on his face. He honestly didn't even remember being that young or tiny, and frankly, he didn't want to. All he wanted to do was focus on being thirteen; the last thing he wanted to do was take a trip down memory lane.

"Out of all the things on this planet, especially considering how rich our family is, you decide to give me a stupid picture of me as fat baby?! I expected a lot more from you, Mom."

"I. . ." Bulma trailed off, unsure of what to even say. She had really thought that somehow Trunks could find the thoughtfulness in her gift, that even though it didn't cost oodles of money it was still much more valuable than anything with a price tag. Boy, had she been wrong.

Trunks looked down at the picture in disgust, his nostrils flaring slightly as he tightened his grip on it. "I don't even know what to say to you. I mean it's a freakin' picture. . .I would have been more happy with twenty zeni than this bullsh-"

"Now you look here, young man," Bulma growled, regaining her voice as she placed her hands on her hips, "I will not have you stand here and talk to me like I'm a dog. I am your mother; I'm the reason you were brought into this world in the first place, and I sure as hell did not go through sixteen hours of labor for your ungrateful butt to stand here and act like such a selfish brat. I know every year you get something ridiculously expensive from me, but for once I wanted to give you something from the heart, something that would show how much I love you. The day you were born was the happiest day of my entire life. . .you were my precious little baby, and I wanted you to always have that picture with you. "

"Oh my God, I'm NOT your baby anymore; you need to get over it. The only way I'll ever be a kid again is if you can build a time machine, like that could ever happen," Trunks retorted, folding his arms and glaring straight at Bulma, who mirrored his stance.

"Both of you need to pipe down!"

They looked to see Vegeta coming up the stairs, his eyes focused on both of them in confusion as to what all the fuss was about.

"Dad, you actually let Mom give me such a stupid present?" Trunks quizzed, waving the picture frame in front of his father's face.

Vegeta glanced over at Bulma after scrutinizing the picture for a moment, noticing the hurt expression on her beautiful face, her sapphire eyes beginning to water. He looked back at Trunks and narrowed his eyes. "I didn't even know she had you a present, but you have no right to talk to her in such a manner."

Trunks shook his head and stormed past Bulma, not wanting to deal with the situation anymore. Before he entered his room he gave his mother one last dark look, ignoring the glare that Vegeta was directing at him. "This should have been the best birthday of my life, but instead it was the worst. And here," he said venomously, his eyes hollow as he lifted his hand that was clutching the picture up into the air, "I'll show you what I think of this."

Bulma watched in shock as Trunks smashed the picture down to the ground, causing the glass to shatter into a hundred pieces, the sound of it echoing throughout the hallway. Her blurry eyes shifted over to Vegeta, who was staring at their son with the same stunned look on his face, completely outraged by Trunks' actions just then. The teenager didn't even bother to give them a second glance before slamming his bedroom door as hard as he could, cracking the side of the wall from the force of it. She felt her eyes begin to sting as she struggled with all her might to suppress her tears, not wanting to break down over this. She knew Trunks was right; he wasn't a baby anymore, nor would he ever be again. The fear that his attitude would only get worse from here on out struck her, seizing her whole being. The worst part was that this was something she had no control over; it was completely out of her hands.

_Dammit. . .if only he actually still was a baby, he couldn't talk or argue back like this. . ._

Thinking about that brought her back to the conversation she had had with Chi-Chi earlier that evening, about wanting a second baby. Now more than ever she missed the innocent and wonder of having an infant around the house, of how precious they were, fascinated over the smallest things such as a butterfly floating past them or amazed at how the clouds moved slowly in the sky. It was a time in Trunks' life she felt like she took for granted, thinking it would last forever and not really soaking up all the memories she could. She longed for nothing more than a second chance to be a mother again, to once again experience how it felt to bring a new life into the world.

Looking down at the picture covered in broken glass, she felt the tears she had tried to hide slide down her cheeks, her body trembling slightly. She slowly bent down and began to collect the shards of glass, gathering them up along with the broken picture frame. She felt Vegeta's eyes on her, but she didn't say anything. She was afraid that one look from those dark fathomless eyes of his would cause her to completely spill her guts about what was on her mind, and she knew that right now was not the appropriate time to be discussing having a second child. Come to think of it, she didn't know when the right time would be, but she didn't want to dwell on it. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and pretend this night was just a bad dream.

"Woman?"

Bulma's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. She raised her head up to look at him, quickly wiping away her tear-stained face with the back of her hand. Deciding to remain silent for the moment, she lifted herself back up with her knees and walked downstairs towards the kitchen to throw the glass and broken picture frame away in the trashcan. She heard the sound of Vegeta's footsteps follow her down the stairs, but she didn't dare look back at him.

She walked over to the trashcan and painfully tossed what she had considered to be a special gift down into the pits of the metal object, watching it land to the bottom with a loud thud. More tears flooded down her already moistened face, hurt seeping into every pore of her body. She never would have imagined in a million years Trunks could treat her in such a way; it was just all too much to handle at the moment.

The feeling of a warm hand on her shoulder froze her in place, a jolt of electricity zipping through her body at the simple contact.

"Woman. . .Bulma, you shouldn't let that ingrate get you this upset," Vegeta spoke again, his voice soft yet stern at the same time. He adjusted his grip on her as she turned around to face him, their eyes meeting as his hands moved down to rest on her hips. Since the fight with Kid Buu, he had done his very best to be more affectionate and caring towards his family, no longer wanting to take them for granted as he did in the years past. The fight with Buu had shown him what really mattered in life, and he never again wanted to waste a moment with his loved ones. He knew he would never be as soft or outwardly happy as Kakarot was; that was something that just would not happen, nor did he want it to. But he did do his best not to argue or bicker as much with Bulma and try to offer some form of comfort in moments like this when he could tell she was visibly upset. She honestly was the most exquisite thing in the world to him, and he never again wanted her to feel like he didn't value or care about her; he just showed it in his own gruffly tender way.

"I-I know. I just didn't expect him to act like that," Bulma answered hoarsely, pressing herself against his chest and nuzzling her face into his shirt. Vegeta used to would have never allowed such an act in the past; he usually would have pushed her away or bluntly tell her to get over it. But he was so much more open now, so much more thoughtful. It made her immensely happy at how much their relationship had evolved these last few years.

He lifted one of his hands up and stroked her soft shoulder-length turquoise hair, letting his fingers glide through the smooth texture. "I will say I've noticed a change in his attitude as of late, but it's no reason for you to get this distraught. If he wants to act like more of a brat than usual, let him. He'll see soon enough that won't get him anywhere."

"I guess you're right," she exhaled, wrapping her arms around his trim waist, pulling him closer to her so that she could soak up his warmth. She really didn't want to think any more about everything that had happened that evening; all the stress and worrying about it would cause wrinkles, and considering that she wasn't getting any younger, that was the last thing she needed.

"You wouldn't believe what Kakarot told me earlier," Vegeta said with mild agitation in his voice after a few minutes of silence, trying to change the subject and get her mind off of it.

"I saw you talking to him at the party. But from the sound of your voice what he said doesn't sound too good," she giggled, looking up at him with a small grin, noting mentally that her tears had finally ceased.

"He said that him and his mate were thinking about having another child, as if the brain-dead fool really needs to reproduce a third time."

"Oh," she paused, a little unsure of what to say, seeing as how the topic of having another baby had been all she thought about that night, "Chi-Chi said the same thing to me, that she was hoping for a little girl this time. But Gohan and Videl will probably start popping out babies anytime now, so I don't think she should stress too much over it."

"Those two also shouldn't pass along their genes, seeing as how weak of fighters they both are. Their offspring would only be an embarrassment of a warrior," Vegeta shook his head in disgust, earning a light punch from Bulma.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice to say. I don't know if those two would necessarily have the strongest kid of the bunch, but I bet their baby would be a little cutie just like them. They're just blissfully young and in love; they don't know how good they have it," she sighed, slightly envying the two twenty-somethings for how easy their lives seemed at the moment.

'Hmph' was Vegeta's only response, resting his chin on top of her head in a gesture of comfort. He thought back to what Kakarot had said to him earlier, about if he himself wanted a second child. It had plagued his mind since the fool had brought it up, becoming all he could think about. He had thought it over, but never really came to a clear conclusion. He just wasn't certain about it at all, nor was he sure of Bulma's opinion about the whole thing, especially now that it seemed Trunks was already too much to handle.

He looked down at her, noticing how her eyes were desperately trying to fight sleep, her lids flickering open and closed. He cupped her chin with his index finger, her expression brightening as he did so. He leaned down and kissed her softly, his hands caressing her back delicately, releasing a sigh of pleasure from her. Even the simplest of kisses from him could instantly snap her out of a bad mood, as though she was falling into some deep pleasurable abyss.

"I think it's time to go to bed," he whispered, moving his lips to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

She nodded in response, letting out a jaw-cracking yawn. She reached for his hand and followed him up to their bedroom, ready to give into sleep. She shut the door behind them and crawled into her side of the bed, happily letting her body sink down into the mattress. Vegeta stripped down to his boxers and plopped down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist as she curled into his chest, feeling completely at ease in his strong embrace.

Everything between them was just perfect now, and she wouldn't change a thing about it, seeing as how many years it took them to get to this stage of their relationship. She knew the idea of having a second baby would probably be all she thought about the next few days, but she decided to wait a while before saying anything to Vegeta. She wanted to plan out how she would tell him, seeing as how she wasn't sure of what his reaction would be; she knew it was best to be cautious approaching him about it. She had always been a big believer in everything happening for a reason, and she knew that if she was meant to have another child it would happen on its own; stressing about it would do no good. She left her thoughts at that, placing a kiss on the crook of Vegeta's neck before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Only time would tell what was going to happen for her and her family.

* * *

**A/N: On my old account with my multi-chapter stories I always rushed to get the next chapter published the very next week, but this time around I'm taking it easy. I want this story to be the very best I've ever done so I want to take my time with it so please be patient with me. Other than that, I hope everyone liked it, thank you for reading!**


End file.
